Greedy Cheating Jerk
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Hypothetical background noise from episode Greed. During the scene where Scott from DEA comes to the office to apologize. Sort of Jack being jealous, 'cause he obviously is.


**July 12 - 16, 2010**

**Watching 1x08 "Greed," I noticed that when Scott what's-his-face (the DEA guy) was talking to Sue in the bullpen that they had an audience.**

**This is a little like "Prodigal Thoughts," in that I'm adding other characters' thoughts. I suppose if I was an expert lip-reader I could figure out what Jack and Bobby and the rest are saying in the background at certain points, but alas, I am not. So you get my hypothetical conversations instead. :)**

* * *

"You've got company, girlfriend," Lucy grinned as she motioned for Sue to turn around.

As Sue turned to look, so did everyone else—and Jack had to laugh when Bobby declared, "Hey, look who's here!"

"It's the surveillance expert," Jack put in, grinning.

"You guys find a practice field yet?" D asked with a smirk.

Scott chuckled and ignored their jabs, focusing his attention on Sue as she approached.

"I can't believe you came in here," Sue said quietly, frowning slightly.

"Well, some things are worth it," Scott replied easily.

Jack almost laughed.

_Cliché much?_

But he had to admit, were he in Scott's shoes, he might have said something similar.

"Besides, I figure if I'm gonna be a sucker, I might as well be a good sport about it."

Scott held up a sucker in the shape of a heart, and Jack whistled softly, looking back and forth between Bobby and D.

"Do you believe this guy?" he asked quietly, frowning.

"If… if you'll accept it, I'd really like to apologize for the other day. That was… that was just a dumb jerk move."

Jack nodded at that, looking at D.

Uh, yeah, it was. Scott was dumb, and he was a jerk. Trying to spy on their practice to figure out their plays… What a cheater.

"As opposed to walking into the enemy team's camp," Scott continued, glancing at the team. "Which is merely dumb."

"You get points for bravery," Sue assured him, and Bobby leaned over to mutter, "If I were him, I'd get out of here before one of us does something dumb…"

Jack snorted softly, nodding his agreement.

"I'm envisioning his car covered in duct tape…" he whispered back, and Bobby whistled quietly.

"Oh, that's good. But I was thinking more along the lines of, say, tar and feathers?"

Jack chuckled, elbowing his friend in the stomach.

"Easy, Crash. It's a football game, not a war," Jack smiled as he tuned back in to Scott and Sue's conversation.

"How many points does a guy need to earn a second chance?" Scott was asking, and Jack exchanged another glance with Bobby, watching in disbelief as the DEA agent signed an invitation that Jack hoped Sue wouldn't agree to.

Jack turned around before the whole phrase was signed, but he got the point. And he didn't like it much.

The guy had the guts to walk into their office and offer Sue a lollipop as if she was three, and now he wanted to take her out to dinner? Ridiculous.

"You want to take me out to dinner?" Sue asked, obviously flattered.

Jack groaned, hoping she would decline.

"I got it right?" Scott asked, smiling. "So what do you say?"

"I guess that would be okay," Sue said slowly, and Jack just knew she was smiling.

"How's Thursday?" Scott asked, and Jack heard Sue reply, "Fine" as she nodded.

He couldn't help but stare.

This was not happening.

Sue was not making a date with Scott.

"Great! I'll, uh, call you, set up the details," Scott assured her, and Sue nodded.

Scott turned to go, waving to the rest of the team as he said, "See you guys on the weekend."

"Did she just make a date with the enemy?" Myles asked Lucy, frowning as Lucy replied, "I hope so."

Myles straightened, approaching Sue and demanding, "Tell me you are not going out with that DEA reprobate."

A part of Jack wished Myles would forbid Sue from seeing the guy, threaten her with extra practice time or something.

But the other part—the more rational part—knew that such a threat would fall on deaf ears.

Literally.

Still, he couldn't stop the whispers of disappointment from invading his mind, nor would the nagging emotion that he didn't want to identify as jealousy quit creeping in.

"Oh, don't worry, Coach," Sue assured Myles, smiling. "I've had hostage training. He won't get any secrets out of me."

She smiled as she twirled the sucker, but before anyone could say anything, Tara interrupted with news about the case.

* * *

**End notes**: Uhhhm… Yep. I hate trying to end things, but…

**Time**: Well, it took me several days, but no more than a few hours in those few days.

**Words**: 678 (and I'm leavin' it there, because that's awesome!)

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

I realize that "Greed" took place in the first season and that Jack didn't necessarily realize he adored Sue until later, but let's go with this. Though he was quite protective of her throughout the first seven episodes, and threatened Howie in 1x04 "A Snitch in Time."

That threatening part made me smile, so you know. =P

"Greed" is right after "Silent Night," in which Mrs. Hudson asks Sue about Jack… Lol. It's also five or six eps before "Prodigal Father."


End file.
